


Sneaking away

by XxSilver_LeaxX



Series: My AU [4]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, and Sonilver needs more love, but I decided to post it because it's kinda cute, but no background knowledge required, takes place in my AU, this has been in my word documents for a little bit, underrated ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 06:54:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30017841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxSilver_LeaxX/pseuds/XxSilver_LeaxX
Summary: At a meet-up with their friends, Silver and Sonic sneak away to have a moment to themselves.[SONILVER]
Relationships: Silver the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog
Series: My AU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188833
Kudos: 2





	Sneaking away

Sonic listened half-heartedly to the tale he was being told, while shoving his plastic cup over the wooden table. His gaze drifted over to his boyfriend Silver several times. 

All he wanted right now was to hug him, give him nuzzles as the younger snuggled close to him, but he couldn't because he and the gray hedgehog had made a pact to not tell anyone about their relationship just yet. It was merely to be safe, as they feared that their relationship could maybe destroy the friend group.

Silver looked back at Sonic, thinking the same thing as the blue speedster. He would love to just snuggle up to his boyfriend and peck his cheek in a affective manner. But seeing the rest of his friends made him remember of the pact and so he quickly banned this idea from his head.

The two boys exchanged some more glances, until Sonic decided to get up. He pushed the chair away and got up with his cup in hand, leaving the backyard with a quick „I'll get myself some more to drink.“ 

Silver, who got the hint, got up as well, also taking his own cup with him. With quick steps he ran inside, finding his boyfriend in the kitchen refilling his cup with Sprite.

„I hope that was a hint for me to come after you, or I'm just terrible at getting hints.“ joked the younger one as he put his cup down to hug the blue hedgehog.

Sonic merely chuckled, wrapping his arms around the younger as he pulled him close. Planting a kiss on Silvers forehead, he whispered:“You got the hint perfectly, Silvy.“

The gray hedgehog smiled happily, giving a small squeak at the kiss. Without hesitation he pressed his lips on the ones of his boyfriend, giving him a affectionate kiss. With their bodies close to one another and their noses touching, they stood there just enjoying each others presence.

„Silv? Sonic? You two here?“

The two boys looked up with a jolt, instantly pulling away. Sonic grabbed his cup in a hurry, pretending as if he was taking a sip while Silver reached for the bottle.

Only a second later did Shadow appear in the doorway, eyebrows slightly raised as he watched the scene in front of him. „There you are. What’s taking you so long?“ he asked, leaning against the doorframe.

Silver quickly filled his cup, smiling nervously. „We've just been talking!“ „…Talking?“ Shadow found that suspicious, but didn't say anything as he turned around and left again. „Alright then. But hurry up, you've been gone for five minutes.“

As soon as he was gone, the couple locked eyes while breathing a sigh of relief. „Very smooth, Silvy.“ Sonic grinned, patting the younger boys head. 

Silver just sighed, taking his cup as he made his way outside. „Yeah, yeah! Thanks!“ he cried out, then turned around once again to see if his boyfriend was following. „You coming?“

„Yeah!“ came the reply and within a second, the blue hedgehog appeared in the hallway. „Let’s go!“

Silver simply nodded, but a small smile crept onto his face as he received another head pat from the older.

They would eventually tell everyone about their relationship, but now was just not the time. And with this thought they went back to the backyard.


End file.
